Exit Wounds
by riaddict
Summary: What happened after E0208


Exit Wounds

A/N: I simply cannot accept the ending of S02,08. This is what happened in my brain after the closing credits.

"Frost can you close the paperworks for me?" Jane asked her partner upon booking their perp.

Frost looked at her, "your foot killing you again? I thought Doc's fugitive already took care of that"

"No, its Maura, I think I need to check up on her. "

"Well, if she has been harboring an international criminal."

Jane looked at Frost with dagger eyes, but was relieved when Frost started to laugh.

"I'll take this Jane. Go where you gotta go."

Jane slammed her cruiser's door after parking in Maura's driveway. While limping to the door, Jane was contemplating in her brain what to do if she finds Ian in Maura's place. She wanted to use the key that Maura gave her, but instead, found herself silently knocking on the front door. She still doesn't know if she should be here, at this place, knowing fully well that Ian could be at the other side.

Instead, the door opened with a forlorn Maura.

"Hi", was all that Jane could mutter.

"Hi."

"You okay?" Jane

Maura shook her head and went inside. Jane winced and followed her friend. She surveyed the room and asked "where's Ian?"

Maura replied Ian's gone and went back to South Africa.

"I'm sorry."

"Because you won't be able to arrest him?" Maura replied, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Man you got it bad," Jane said while pulling tissue out of the box.

Maura then went on to tell her story about Ian. On how he was supposed to be the "love of her life". Through it all, Jane just sat there and tried to empathize , but deep inside she knows that all she wants to do is do the dance of joy.

"Want me to take you to the airport?" The moment Jane said the words, she wanted to take them back. A split second of uncertainty passed before Jane heaved a sigh of relief when Maura said "No."

"Want me to stay with you till you feel better?"

"Yeah."

Maura stood up and Jane gave her friend a big hug.

"What are you drinking anyway?" Jane asked

"Jack Daniels."

"I think you should stop this." Jane said while picking up the shot glass from Maura. C'mon let's go to some place comfortable and continue this Ian episode somewhere we could fall asleep in. I'm sure this will be a long story. Can you walk?"

"Jane." Maura looked at her with a disapproving stare.

"I'm just checking."

They transferred to the couch where Maura sat at one end. Jane sat beside the doctor and took the doctor's legs, resting it on her lap. Jane started to massage Maura's foot while goading the doctor to spill on Ian.

"If he is the love of your life, does he at least know it? Because, I'm sure, if he knows how you feel, he will not leave you like this."

"He knows."

"And he still chooses to leave?"

"Ian is complicated Jane. I know he wants to be with me but the demands of his job, his advocacy are more than what he can give up."

"Even for you?"

Maura looked at Jane, shook her head. "I am less important than the problems he is helping to solve."

"Man you really got it bad." Jane said while continuing to rub Maura's legs. "I think you are worth more than being a savior of a third world country. I mean, if it was me, it is just a choice to do a job or be with you. He can still do a good job while being with you can't he?"

Maura sighed. "You don't know Ian. I know he loves me but,"

"But it's not enough Maura. He should love you without the but or the however, whatever. I mean, are you not worth it? Because you are an amazing woman who should be cared for. Not left out here into pieces."

Maura smiled at Jane, and looked at her with the sincerest eyes that Jane has ever saw. "Thank you Jane, I know you are my friend. I guess, Ian has chosen to be a man for others, so to speak. It is just like, you will not give up your job for me, will you?"

Jane looked at Maura, surprised at the question.

"You will not ask for that."

"See, that is my point. I will not ask for it. I will not ask someone, whom I know loves something so much, to give it up just to be with me."

"I can be with you while doing my job See, I'm still with you." Jane said, and smiled and followed with a slight laugh. The last one done to mask her true feelings.

"Yes, you are. And I thank you for it."

"You know I will always be."

Maura leaned forward and took Jane's hand. "Thank you for always catching me."

Jane looked at her friend. Someone she loves dearly but has no voice to say it. "You know I'll do it again..and again and again."


End file.
